The maiden of darkness and the evil little white rabbit
by Lonesome Demon
Summary: Lincoln, siempre ha sido un hermano amoroso y preocupado por todas sus hermanas, pero siempre ha ocultado un lado que realmente nadie entiende ni sus hermanas ni sus amigos... ¿O será que acaso no es de ese modo? ¿Que podrá hacer nuestro simpático protagonista si descubre que no está del todo tan solo?


Oh, hola chicos, no me di cuenta que estaban ahí hace mucho tiempo la verdad que no nos veíamos, saben han pasado uno montón de cosas desde la última ves que nos vimos hace 5 años, como podrán observar ya estoy en camino de convertir me en un hombre.

¿Que dicen? ¿Que me veo prácticamente igual? No bromeén conmigo miren estos músculos, he sido prácticamente el esclavo de 10 hermanas durante toda mi vida ustedes creen que todo este tiempo fue en vano.

Hahaha bueno está bien no importa yo lo entiendo ah pasado mucho desde los días en los que tenía que usar traje de ardilla y era maltrato la verdad casi todas las cosas son como lo eran antes, las chicas pidiéndome favores y yo felizmente cumpliendo sus deseos el problema está en el dicho...

Casi...

Por que "casi" todo era como antes...

Verán hace 5 años mi hermana menor Lucy me descubrió haciendo algo que... Bueno no es precisamente algo que me enorgullece...

En mi defensa tengo que decir que fue parte su culpa jamás he podido saber cuando ella se acerca, siempre aparece de la nada aún lado tuyo y tiene esa mala costumbre de entrar o escabullirse por los ductos y alparecer no pierde el toque con el pasar de los años, y en ese momento yo estaba demasiado concentrado en... Mis... Asuntos... y jamás la escuché que me estaba llamado, por desgracia cuando entro a mi habitación digamos que llegó en el peor momento posible...

Cómo lo verán y entenderán, esto no es algo que les podría importar... Son tonterías que me pasaron cuand...

¿Que? ¿Que quieren saber qué mas pasó? Bueno eso es algo complicado pero podríamos empezar por contarles desde el principio antes de que los lindos momentos que compartimos como hermanos pasaran a mejor vida.

Bueno, es complicado ya que ese momento fue clave, fue como si en el momento justo que profane su inmaculado rostro sin emociones hubiera cortado todo lazo familiar con ella.

Y joder, chicos no saben cómo lamenté que aya pasado eso, me odie a mí mismo por no haber prestado suficiente atención, debí suponer que sería imposible tener privacidad en una casa con 10 hermanas aun si estaba en mi cuarto o al menos debí de no haberme concentrado tanto, pero ustedes deberían entender me por lo menos los chicos, una ves que empiezas cuando esto ya viene !No hay poder humano que lo pueda detener!

Cuando manche su blanco rostro Lucy no dijo absolutamente nada, ni gesticuló facción alguna ni movió un solo músculo lo único que hizo fue congelarse por varios segundos con su misma silueta inmóvil en mi cuarto mirando al vació como si el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido lo único que me permitía saber que seguía ahí era su profunda respiración lenta y marcada que de momento en momento daba exalasiones que qusieran convertirce en suspiros que ella misma asfixiaba en su cuello, joder jamás me he sentido tan culpable en mi vida como en ese momento, los segundos se sentían como largos años en en mi mente solo podía sentir arrepentimiento y un miedo terrible de que ella me delatara ¿Que dirían el resto de mis hermanas?

¿Que me haría papá?

¿Y si se sabía en la escuela?

Mi vida estaba apunto ser arruinada para siempre por un estúpido momento de placer lujurioso.

Pero Lucy después de su letargo simplemente empezó a caminar lemtamente hacia la puerta y se retiró sin decir nada.

Esa tarde y noche el terror no me dejo dormir ni siquiera un poco el solo pensar en las consecuencias me daban nauseas, mi estómago sentía una revolución de emociones que más que mariposas eran mangostas hambrientas que me desgarraban desde adentro hacia fuera, tanto fue el miedo por lo que podía pasar me si mis padres o mis hermanas hubieran visto a Lucy en ese estado y les costará lo que le hice que me encerré en mi cuarto y no le quería habrír a nadie, durante el resto del día cada vez que sonaba la puerta era un maldito infierno en vida, cada llamado de mis hermanas cada grito de mi nombre podía significar el fin de mi vida como la conocía. Mi existencia estaba en manos de mi hermana y no tenía el valor de siquiera hablar con ella o verla a la cara.

Cuando por fin llegó la noche mi madre nos llamó para que bajáramos a comer y yo le dije que me sentía muy lleno que si podía ir a dormir temprano esa noche.

Lory se acerco esa vez a mi habitación para pedirme ayuda, a lo cual fingí el peor de los malestares y le prometí ayudarle después con lo que quería debía estar realmente mal y mi vos de debía escucharse hecha trizas por qué accedió sin muchos problemas tiempo después Lory misma me confesó que aún que de veras quería mi ayuda se preocupo mucho por lo quebradiza y mal que se escuchaba mi voz y que supuso que me debió haber pasado algo muy malo para incluso no haber ni siquiera bajado a cenar.

El resto de mis hermanas solo fueron terribles susto en mis nervios uno tras otros pero logré salvarme de mi hermana mayor y aterradora lo cual ya era suficiente para mí. A la mañana siguiente estaba hecho una basura, sin haber podido dormir ni un minuto estaba hecho trizas pero el miedo de encontrarme con Lucy en cualquier momento me mantenía alerta, la madrugada fue mi aliado y por suerte la pude eludir marchando me directo a la escuela sin tampoco desayunar o pasar al baño.

Pero ya mientras me tranquiliza en la escuela sabía que no podía evitarla para siempre tarde o temprano tenía que verla y hablar con ella vivimos en la misma casa y por mucho esfuerzo no podría pasar de hoy en la tarde sin verla nos teníamos que ver al memos durante la cena y no habría forma de evitarlo tendría que verla.

Lo cual me hizo recapacitar de mis errores me di cuenta de que huir no solucionaría nada yo era culpable de algo terrible y me tenía que hacer responsable, me preparé mentalmente y con el pasar de las horas y el cansancio me fui resignado al destino que me esperaría cuando Lucy me viera y me delatara, el remordimiento comenzó a pesar más que mi miedo o mi propia reputación y autoestima, después de todo si lo pensaba bien, ella era mi linda y dulce hermana menor como pude ser tan bruto como para no pensar en sus sentimientos antes que los míos ella debía estarla pasando horrible.

Me había concentrado tanto solo en mis problemas sin ver lo traumático que debió haber sido eso para ella.

Mi pobre y linda hermana pequeña debía estar triste, como mínimo debía estar sufriendo mucho por mi ultraje y yo solo me preocupaba por mi maldito bienestar como un estúpido cobarde, Lucy podía actuar como alguien muy fría, autosuficiente, fuerte y hazta algo ruda pero muy dentro era una dulce chica que amaba los ponis y adoraba también las cosas lindas.

Cómo pude ser tan estúpido y no pensar en ella de haberlo querido ella, ni siquiera estaría en este momento aquí pensando en como salva mi trasero, tengo que aceptar mi responsabilidad, cuando llegue a casa le pediré perdón y diré lo que hice aceptaré cualquiera que sea mi destino...

O eso fue lo que pensé, al salir de la escuela he irme a casa todo seguía con normalidad justamente mis padres estaban juntos para mí buena o mala suerte era el momento de decirlo todo ¿No?

\- ¿P-Pa..pá...?

\- Sí, ¿Que pasa hijo? Te ves muy mal.

Mi voz no resistía me temblaban las piernas mientras imaginaba la cara de mi padre cuando supiera lo que hice, la simple imagen hacia que me arrepintiera de cada palabra que salía de mi boca, pero por cada palabra que mi lengua trataba de detener mi garganta impulsaba la siguiente con la imagen de mi pobre hermana llorando sola en una esquina.

\- V-Ve..rás... t-tengo a-algo de que ha...

\- !!!!Lincoln!!!! !Donde mierdas estás enano!

Grito Lynn con fuerza desde su cuarto, nunca antes un insulto me había hecho sentir tanta satisfacción y paz de un momento a otro, cómo si me estubiera salvando una campana de la escuela justo antes de una exposición de la cual no habías hecho la tarea y dependía todo mi semestre.

Mentiría si dijera que no me sentía aliviado pero sabía que esto solo era temporal y aplazaba lo inevitable.

\- !Lynn cariño ya te dije que cuides tu vocabulario ya eres una señorita hecha y derecha no puedes ir gritando esa clase de cosas y menos a tu hermano!

\- !I-iré a... A... v-ver qué pasa papá!

\- Si hijo, perdón por siempre ser nuestro apoyó, se que hemos cargado muchas cosas en tu espalda durante toda tu vida ser el único hermano varón de 10 hermanas es algo definitivamente difícil pero serlo de la familia Loud es algo que realmente merece un premio no sabes cómo le agradezco al destino que me aya dado a tan maravilloso hijo que siempre vela por el bienestar todas sus hermanas, cuando acabes puedes tomarte un descansó tengo sorpresa para ti.

Las palabras de papá no hacías más que hacerme tragar saliva, papá nunca se había abierto de esa manera conmigo el no sabía que no era tan buen hijo como el creía, si tan solo me hubiera dicho eso antier, creo que hubiera llorado de alegría...

Pero no, ahora solo era un pervertido que había manchado el inmaculado rostro de su hermana pequeña y ni siquiera tenía el valor de tomar su responsabilidad por ella.

Una vez arriba me encontré a Lynn que se veía bastante molesta.

\- ¡Lincoln! Que demonios pasa contigo, ayer literalmente me dejaste en visto andas como zombie todo el tiempo y ni siquiera has comido desde ayer en la mañana, ya hemos tenido esta discusión si quieres mejorar el aspecto de tu cuerpo tienes que alimentarte correctamente.

\- Oye lo ciento, no es que no quisiera hacerlo pero...

Mi lengua se había trabado por completo no podía continuar mis palabras y antes de seguir me dijo.

\- ¿Pero que Lincoln? ¿Pasó algo en la escuela? Alguien te amenaza o acaso es un problema con una chica.

\- Eeeeeh, si supongo que es algo así, tuve un problema con una chica pero es algo de lo que no puedo hablar ahora...

\- Lincoln, se que no he sido la mejor hermana del mundo pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que eres mi adorado hermanito y único hermano varón que tenemos si algo te molesta puedes contar con todas nosotras tenlo por seguro...

\- Si, Lynn, gracias tus palabras me dan aliento pero esto es algo que debo hacer por mi mismo... Debo hacerme cargo de mis errores y responsable de mis acciones.

\- Diablos Linki suena muy serio, te prometo que no me meteré pero... ¿Que pudo ser eso tan grave?

¿Embarazas te a una chica? ¿Mataste a alguien?

Al escuchar ah mi hermana casi me aogo con mi propio saliva para apresurarme a contestar.

\- No!! Lynn no, es eso... Solo es algo complicado...

\- Bueno entonces si no mataste a nadie y no es un bebé no te preocupes todo tiene solución menos la muerte hermanito... Solo tómalo con calma o podrías salir lastimado.

\- G-gracia Lynn...

Tras eso y con algo de miedo de encontrarme con Lucy mientras me retiraba mire de reojo para comprobar si mi oscura hermana estaba ahí pero no alcance a ver nada supongo que ese era mi castigo por aplazar lo inevitable tendría que decir todo en la cena, el resto de la tarde paso más rápido de lo que pensé, cuando nos sentamos todos a comer y ya todos estábamos en nuestro lugar pude ver que solo faltaba una hermana, Lucy, definitivamente ella debía estar sufriendo mucho pensé, entonces cuando me preparaba para hablar antes de que pudiera decir algo grito mama el nombre de mi hermana.

-Lucy!! Amor baja ya está lista la cena cariño ya estamos todos listos solo faltas tu...

Mi espalda se enfrió al escuchar que la llamaban y sentí la presión sobre mi, empecé a sudar y marearme un poco pero fue entonces cuando la ví era Lucy con una cara sería y tranquila como la de siempre bajando las escaleras en total silencio hasta que llegó a la mesa.

\- Hola, lamento llegar tarde.

\- Esta bien cariño todavía no empezábamos.

\- Oh por cierto hermana me dejarías esta ves sentarme a un lado de Lincoln.

\- Claro Lucy pero ¿Por qué o qué? ¿Tienes algún asunto con Lincky?

\- No es nada importante solo tengo ganas de hoy comer a un lado de Lincoln.

\- Okey.

Mi mente se había puesto en blanco no podía creer lo que pasaba, Lucy se hiba a sentar a un lado mío diablos...

Solo podía pensar que no era por simples amor por su hermano o de acompañarme en la cena, si no que planeaba algo quizás decir todo lo del incidente aun lado mío para evitar que yo escapé, aun así estaba demasiado desconcertado como para prestarle mucha importancia a lo que Lucy pensaba, yo ya había tomado una decisión (no hacia falta nada de esto hermana.)

Pero había otro problema y fue que me estaba muriendo de vergüenza cuando la vi pasar justo enfrente mío y se me acerco para tomar su asiento no le pude quitar los ojos de encima no pude dejar de recordar su rostro empapado de... Eso... Y muy dentro mío pensé...

\- *Joder soy un verdadero cerdo*

Repitiendo lo como rosario en mi mente...

Por alguna razón durante un segundo microscópico me odie mucho a mi mismo por haber disfrutado un poco ese recuerdo que pasado por mi cabeza tantas veces como un disco rayado, al verla, solo pude ver su blanco y sucio rostro manchado por mi hombría, y el hecho de que me aya gustado por lo menos un poco en mi retorcida cabeza me apresuraba a gritar mi confesión. Todo esto me lleno de valor y animo para porner fin a esto de una ves por todas y recibir un castigo digno por mi maldita depravación que me tenía justo donde estaba en ese problema con el miedo y desapareció.

\- Bueno, mama, papa, hermana tengo algo que decirles...

\- ¿Que pasa hijo, todo está bien campeón? Desde hace rato que te noto preocupado.

\- No papá verás lo que pasa es que yo tengo algo que decirles yo necesito confesar algo que hice... Yo a ayer mientras estaba en mi cuanto Lu...

\- ¡¡¡¡Aaachuuu...!!!

Estornudo sorprendente mente fuerte Lucy, tan fuerte que todos guardaron silencio mientras la atención se fijaba en ella.

\- Salud cariños, y bueno Lincoln entonces ¿Nos decías?

\- Si papá veras yo tengo que pedirles disculpas a todos no se como decir esto por qué yo soy un m... !!!! Aaaaaaaaah!!!! Mie...!!!

Antes de lograr terminas mi estrofa sentí un fuerte pisotón en mi pie, tan fuerte que se partía mi empeine a la mitad cuando logré recapacitar y busque al autor de esa agresión pude ver de reojo el pequeño pie de mi hermana Lucy clavado fuerte mente sobre el mío mirándome con una cara de inocencia que jamás había visto y una expresión de aparente sorpresa por el gran grito que di mas que por su actos desapercibidos.

\- ¿Pasa algo hermano? Te ves fatigado deberías de solo comer algo y descansar haces mucho por nosotras todo el tiempo te mereces unas pequeñas vacaciones Lincky.

Cuestionó Lucy mientras miraba mi tremenda cara de idiota que puse al escuchar sus palabras con su talón de aquiles taladrando mi pobre pie.

\- T-tienes razón Lucy, creo que n-necesito descansar...

Conteste con un poco de miedo mientras mi padre proseguía sin dejarme decir nada mas.

\- Lincoln justo de esto te quería hablar en la tarde antes de ser interrumpido, tu madre y yo creemos que mereces algo por todo tu esfuerzo en todos estos años, además ya te estás convirtiendo en todo un hombre y necesitaras más privacidad para ti ya que eres el único chico de la familia Loud, eres muy importante para nosotros y seguir el apellido Loud tu madre y yo ya hicimos el pedido a HomeDepot mañana vendrá un equipo de reparación a arreglar y acondicionar el ático para volverlo un lugar cómodo para ti.

Las palabras de mi papá pasaban a oídos sordos no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando había hecho algo horrible a mi propia hermana menor y en lugar de un castigo estaba siendo recompensado pero lo que menos podía entender y mas me perturbaba fue esa cara y sonrisa que empezó a dibujar Lucy mientras me miraba a los ojos y su fuerte talón machacando mi pobre zapato.

\- Uh... Lincky tendrá una gran habitación solo para el sin molestas hermanas de vecinas qué suerte.

Exclamó Lori en tono de burla.

\- Felicidades Lincoln te lo tienes todo merecido.

La voz tetrica y suave de mi hermana Lucy era inconfundible aún que seguía con esa sonrisa inquietante que no podía descifrar... Maldición quien es esta niña y que hizo con mi hermana ¿Acaso soñé lo de anoche? Pensé mientras miraba su gentil rostro para comprobar mis dudas.

Al final, todo lo que pude decir fue un gracias familia los amo a todos con cara de idiota y continuar jugando con la comida...

Pobre eh inocente Lincoln del pasado no tenía ni puta idea de todo lo que estaba por pasar y los problemas que esa sonrisa había comenzado...


End file.
